Charles Tucker III
Charles Tucker III, known affectionately as "Trip", was a 22nd century Starfleet officer. He served for ten years as the chief engineer of Earth's first warp 5-capable starship, [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], under the command of his best friend, Captain Jonathan Archer. Childhood )]] Born in 2121, Tucker grew up in Panama City, Florida. ( ) His nickname came from the fact that he was the third Tucker named Charles. Being the third in the line, or the "triple," he acquired the nickname "Trip". ( ) As a child, Tucker read The War of the Worlds with his mother. ( ) Growing up he always wanted to be a starship captain, but his father thought he should be an engineer while his mother thought he should be an architect. ( ) At the age of seven, Trip's mother bought him a copy of Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter and he made her read it to him every night for a month. It was his childhood adoration with Emory Erickson that made him finally decide that he wanted to be an engineer. ( ) He would recall that he was extremely skilled at taking things apart but not so good at putting them back together. ( ) He used to take his younger sister, Elizabeth to a movie theater near their house. He later remembered that she would "scream like a banshee" while watching horror movies. ( ) He once put a garden snake in his sister's doll house and his family once had a large dog named Bedford. ( ) On several occasions, Tucker went on camping trips with his friends. They would spend half the night looking up at the stars and wondering what Earth's sun would look like from a distant planet. ( ) During his early childhood, Tucker had attended Bayshore Elementary. The first dance that Tucker ever attended was at Bayshore Elementary. He knew before the event that a girl who he had a crush on, Melissa Lyles, would be there. Tucker spent weeks practicing dance steps with his brother in preparation for the event. On the night of the dance, Melissa Lyles wore a red dress and Tucker believed she was the prettiest girl there. He desperately wanted to ask her to dance with him, but he was not courageous enough to approach her. Tucker caught the girl looking at him a few times but he eventually ended up standing in a corner with his friends. Twenty years later, he still regretted not asking the girl to dance. ( ) )]] In Tucker's tenth grade biology class, a Vulcan scientist who the children referred to as Mr. Velik came to teach the class about life on other worlds. Tucker, who had never seen a Vulcan up close before, was terrified of the teacher. ( ) During the late 2130s, Tucker used to drive his car out to Chatkin Point, park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. He later compared the size of his first car to that of a Retellian escape pod. ( ) According to Tucker, his grandmother taught him to never judge a species by their eating habits. ( ) Tucker's personal favorite food was pan-fried catfish. ( ) Tucker has no allergies that he knows of. ( ) Career Early Career Tucker first joined Starfleet in 2139, at which time he lived in Sausalito, a few blocks from the Vulcan Compound. ( ) )]] After the destruction of the warp 2 prototype vessel, NX-Alpha, in 2143, Tucker met Jonathan Archer in the 602 Club. Tucker later assisted Archer and A.G. Robinson in stealing the backup warp-two prototype vessel, NX-Beta, in an attempt to prove to Starfleet Command that the engine design was sound. During this time, Tucker was a member of Captain Jefferies' engineering team with the rank of lieutenant. ( ) Shortly thereafter, Tucker taught Archer how to scuba dive off the coast of Florida. ( ) Tucker did his survival training during two weeks in the Australian outback in a group that included Archer. ( ) Additional Starfleet training simulations familiarized Tucker with mind-altering agents. ( ) In 2147, Tucker was on Titan as part of the Omega training mission together with Archer. When a malfunction with Tucker's environmental suit occurred, Archer saved his life by preventing Tucker from taking off his helmet on Titan's surface. ( ) Assignment aboard Enterprise In 2151, Tucker first served aboard the starship Enterprise as chief engineer. He experienced existence in a weightless environment when Ensign Travis Mayweather showed him the sweet spot on Enterprise. Aboard the starship, one of Tucker's self-appointed responsibilities was overseeing movie night. Tucker would take part in the efforts to return the Klingon Klaang to his homeworld with information that could avert a civil war. He and the rest of the crew would come into conflict with the Suliban Cabal who were attempting to ignite a war on orders from a strange humanoid from the future. The mission was a successful. ( ) Tucker was among the away team that was infected by the pollen of the plant life on a deserted planet the Enterprise was exploring. The pollen caused paranoid and delusional behavior in the away team. Tucker though that each member was trying to kill him. In first contact with the Xyrillians, Tucker boarded their ship to fix their engines. During his stay he developed a relationship with Ah'len, an engineer. After the ship left, Tucker discovered he was pregnant. All though he had no sexual encounter, a game they played that enabled them to read each other's minds may have served as a medium to transfer genetic material. Phlox says the embryo is actually not his child, but that he is simply serving as a host. When the ship was tracked down, the embryo was successfully transferred to another host. ( ) While visiting a Vulcan monastery on P'Jem, Tucker along with Archer and T'Pol would become involved in a dispute between the Andorians and Vulcans. He was held hostage along with the others until rescued by Malcolm Reed. It was discovered that the monastery was a front for a spy station operated by the Vulcans. He would give a tour of Enterprise to a group of pilgrims. The group included Silik who was in disguise, and tried to sabotage the ship. ( ) On a mission to Coridan, Tucker and Malcom Reed attempted a rescue of T'Pol and Archer from rebel forces, but were captured themselves. They were freed by Shran and the Andorians, who helped them rescued T'Pol and Archer. ( ) Tucker and Reed would become stranded on a shuttlepod after an accident. They believed the Enterprise was destroyed when they found debris at the coordinates where they were to meet the ship. The debris was from anothor ship, the crew of which Enterprise had rescued and was transporting back to their planet. With their air running out, Tucker jettisoned the impulse engines as a flare, which Enterprise saw and thus was able to come to their rescue. ( ) The Ferengi hijacked the Enterprise after rendering the crew unconscious. Tucker, who was in a sealed compartment, was not affected. He woke T'Pol and both worked to play the Ferengi against each other, trapping them and regaining control of the ship. He was captured by a symbiotic creature which had stowed away on Enterprise. The creature was integrating Tuckers' nervous system along with other crew members it captured to its own system. After learning that the creature wished to return home to reunite with its main host, it released Tucker and the others. ( ) Tucker, as part of an away team to salvage an abandoned ship on a planet, found that there was a settlement there. They were called the Kantare and after their ship crashed, they were stranded on the planet. Tucker became romantically involved with Liana, but it was discovered that the settlement was a hologram created by Ezral for his daughter Liana. ( ) Tucker and Archer, after helping to repair an alien's ship, were invited to visit his village. Zobral was really a rebel fighting against a oppressive government. When the village was attacked, Tucker and Archer became stranded in a vast desert. They were rescued with help from Zobral. While on shore leave on Risa, Tucker and Reed, who think they have dates with two beautiful aliens, were robbed. The ladies turned out to be morphs, who used their disguises to lure their victims. ( ) The Enterprise was captured by Silik and the Suliban as part of the Temporal Cold War. Archer was transported to the future by Daniels, an agent of Starfleet's Temporal Division. Tucker would help retake engineering and helped restore the timeline and return Archer to his own timeline. ( ) While attempting to discover the powers of an automated repair station the Enterprise had entered, Tucker was transported off the station back to the Enterprise in an effort to stop the investigation. He later discovered that the station was using humanoid life forms to power its computer. Affected by a black hole's radiation, he became obsessed with fixing Archer's captain's chair. ( ) He trained miners in self-defense on a planet that the Klingons were pillaging. He befriended a young child on the planet and gave him a tour of the Enterprise. He rescued Archer and Reed from a planet that had given them a death sentence. He modified a Suliban cell ship with a cloaking device in order to rescue them. ( ) Tucker saved an alien princess, Kaitaama, from kidnappers. He had a brief romantic relationship with her during the rescue. He became stranded on a barren planet with an Arkonian who had tried to shoot his shuttle down. At first they tried to kill each other, but realized that the only way they could survive was to cooperate with each other. Zho'Kaan's dehydration was causing cellular breakdown which made using the transporter not an option. Tucker refused to leave him, and care for him until a modified Arkonian shuttle rescued them. ( ) Three aliens who boarded Enterprise warned that a deadly neutronic wavefront was quickly approaching. The crew needed to take shelter to be protected from the storm's deadly radiation. Tucker suggested that the one heavily-shielded place on board that might suffice for the eight-day ordeal was the cramped quarters of the catwalk, the maintenance shaft that rand the length of each nacelle. While they were in the catwalk, alien intruders attempted to steal Enterprise, and Tucker helped drive them off. ( ) During a stop at a medical conference, Tucker met Feezal, Phlox's wife. She became attracted to him and tried to seduce him. When he told Phlox about this, Phlox told him he should have taken advantage of her offer. Later he and Reed would discover that a derelict ship the Enterprise salvaged was from the future. ( ) While investigating a alien ship, Tucker's body was invaded by an alien wisp that began to control his actions. Their plan was to take over the bodies of the crew and steal the Enterprise. ( ) The Vulcans and Andorians again would be involved in a dispute over a planet. While Archer tried to mediate the dispute, Tucker, commanding the Enterprise stops the ships of both sides from engaging in battle when he steers the Enterprise between the two fleets, giving Archer time to settle the dispute. ( ) Tucker and Archer would be sentenced to the penal colony of Canamar unjustly. A prisoner, named Kuroda, would take over the ship and enlist their help in escaping. His plan was to transport off the ship to another he was meeting, and crash the ship along with the other prisoners and guards. Tucker and Archer foiled his plan and were rescued by the Enterprise. ( ) Tucker would lead an away team to rescue three Denobulan geologists from the planet Xantoras. The government had ordered all aliens to leave their world immediately. He had to persuade the geologists to leave.(ENT:"The Breach") Tucker's encounter with the Vissians would prove costly. The Vissians used a cogenitor, a third gender, to become pregnant. They were treated as an inferior class with no rights. After meeting with a cogenitor, he found that it had the same mental capabilities as the other Vissians. Tucker took it upon himself to convince a cogenitor he met to fight for her rights. Trip also took it upon himself to secretly teach the cogenitor how to read, play go, and to educate the it about its rights as an individual. The cogenitor, later, asked for asylum on the Enterprise, which after several meetings was denied. Archer finally decide that to grant asylum would ruin any chance of starfleet making successful trade with the Vissians. Several days later Tucker was informed that the cogenitor has killed itself. Tucker blamed himself for the suicide. ( ) The year would end on a tragic note for Tucker. His sister, Elizabeth, was killed in the Xindi attack on Earth. ( ) The Xindi ]] Tucker became bitter after his sister's death and was full of hatred and revenge. His mental state led to many sleepless nights. Doctor Phlox tricked Commander Tucker into taking Vulcan neuro-pressure from T'Pol; this helped him sleep properly and moved his relationship with T'Pol to another level. His first contact with the Xindi occurred at a mining camp where a Xindi, Kessick, was rescued. Kessick was killed in the escape, but gave the coordinates of the Xindi homeworld before he died. ( ) An away team was in danger on the homeworld of the Loque'eque, an extinct race. A virus left on the planet mutated the party into the lost species. Another alien race landed on the planet determined to exterminate any of these species. Tucker led a MACO team to stop the alien exterminators and rescue the away team. ( ) Tucker and T'Pol tried to replicate trellium-D, a substance that would protect the Enterprise from the expanse's deadly anomalies. The attempt ended in an explosion. ( ) The Enterprise discovered a 19th century Earth settlement in the expanse. These were Humans kidnapped from Earth by the Skagarans. The descendents of the Earthlings would overthrow the Skagarans. They were treated like slaves and discriminated against. The Enterprise attempted to rectify the situation. ( ) In the NX-01's mission into the Delphic Expanse Tucker was badly injured during an encounter with spatial anomalies and cloned using a mimetic simbiot. This was an attempt to harvest brain tissue from the clone, in order to save his life. The clone was called Sim, and attempted to escape Enterprise to save his own life, but decided against it at the last minute and allowed Dr. Phlox to transplant the tissue even though it meant his death. ( ) After recovering a small craft in the expanse with an unknown alien in it, Tucker determined that the alien was a test subject to see what effects the atmosphere would have on it. This was the first indication that an alien force was behind the Xindi and their attack on Earth. After coming in contact with an Insectoid Xindi ship, Tucker questioned Archer's ability to captain Enterprise. He had been infected with a toxin that made him believe he was the caretaker to the eggs of the Xindi, and was endangering the mission. Tucker led the crew in a mutiny to retake the ship from Archer before he could be cured. ( ) Tucker piloted a captured Insectoid shuttle and discovered the location of the super-weapon. In the battle of Azati Prime, the ship took heavy damage and lost eighteen crewmen. Tucker was terribly affected and it did not help when he had to compose letters to the families of the slain crew members. This reminded him of his sister's death, however the experience of consoling others helped him deal with her death. ( ) Tucker helped steal the warp core of an Illyrian ship to replace Enterprise's after it was damaged in the battle of Azati Prime. ( ) After an accident using Xindi subspace corridors, the Enterprise met its future counterpart. The E² was captained by Lorian, son of Tucker and T'Pol. The E² helped Enterprise keep its appointment with Degra, one of the council members of the Xindi, so peace could be discussed. ( ) Tucker played a large role in the final battle with the Xindi. He destroyed one of the spheres that disrupted the energy field that the aliens who were behind the Xindi attack were using to help the Xindi. This gave time for Archer and the MACOs to board the super weapon, destroy it, and save Earth. ( ) The Return After traveling back in time to 1944, Tucker was assaulted by Silik who stole a shuttle. The time shift was part of the Temporal Cold War. Tucker and Reed returned to Earth to try and rescue Archer but were captured by the Nazis and their alien allies. The aliens were trying to change history by helping the Nazis win the war. The plot was foiled and the timeline was restored. ( ) On returning home to a hero's welcome, Tucker faced heartbreak when he traveled to Vulcan and witnessed T'Pol's marriage. ( ) In 2154 the augment crisis began. Dr. Arik Soong had genetically engineered Human embryos. Reaching adulthood, they attacked a Klingon ship and killed the crew. When the Klingons demanded justice, the Enterprise was dispatched to capture the augments, with Soong on board to help them. After T'Pol was captured by the Orions and sent to a slave market, Tucker was able to decode a neural restraint and free her. He discovered the augments had captured Cold Station 12 where other augment embryos were stored. He took part in the operation to retake the augments' ship and defuse the threat. ( ) Following the destruction of Earth's embassy on Vulcan in 2154, Archer and T'Pol searched for the Syrrannites, who were believed to be the perpetrators, on the surface of Vulcan, leaving Tucker temporarily in command of Enterprise. With help from Vulcan Ambassador Soval, he uncovered a conspiracy in which the Vulcan High Command attempted to cover-up the bombing as well as launching a pre-emptive strike against the Andorians, who they believed had constructed a devastating weapon based on Xindi technology. Tucker warned Andorian Commander Shran and participated in the engagement between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. ( ) Shortly afterwards, Tucker was infected with a silicon-based virus while part of a landing party on a planet's surface, looking for salvage amongst Klingon waste. Although Trip initially died due to the virus, he was resurrected by two Organian observers, who were watching the crew's reaction to the virus. ( ) On November 12, 2154 the Enterprise was escorting a group of Tellarites to a conference with the Andorians to settle long standing disputes. However, the Andorian ship was destroyed by what appeared to be a Tellarite ship. Among the survivors was Shran, the head of the Andorian Imperial Guard. The Tellarites denied any involvement, and then the Enterprise was attacked by an Andorian ship. In reality the ship was a Romulan drone ship piloted by a neural interface. This was an attempt by the Romulans to start war among potential allies. Tucker and Reed transported over to the ship and discovered that it was unmanned. They attempted to sabotage the ship and after doing so, ejected out into space where they could be transported back aboard Enterprise. Tucker built a telepresence unit for Enterprise in order to prepare it for battle against the drone ships of the Romulans. The plot was foiled with the cooperation of Earth, Tellarites, and Andorians. This would be the foundation for a federation of planets. ( ) Tucker transferred off the Enterprise to Columbia due to his feelings for T'Pol. He later returned to Enterprise to help them deal with the Klingons who faced extinction due to a genetic virus caused by their experiments with augment DNA. ( ) A xenophobic group threatened to disrupt a conference to form a coalition of planets. Led by John Paxton, the group created a clone child using the DNA of Tucker and T'Pol. They were going to use the child to stir anti-alien feelings. When Tucker and T'Pol tried to infiltrate the organization they were captured and taken to a secret base on Mars. From there Paxton threatened to attack starfleet headquarters in San Francisco unless all aliens left Earth. Tucker tried to sabotage the weapons system of Paxton but was discovered and thrown into a cell. He escaped and was able to meet with the crew of the Enterprise who had come to rescue them. He led them to Paxton's complex where they were able to deactivate his weapon and end the threat. Sadly the child, whom T'Pol named Elizabeth after Tucker's deceased sister, would die due to a flaw in the procedure used in her creation. It was initially believed that the causa mortis was an incompatibility between the Vulcan and Human DNA, a hypothesis Dr. Phlox shortly afterwards determined to be wrong. ( ) Later career and death representation of Charles Tucker III in 2161.]] Trip continued serving as chief engineer aboard Enterprise until 2161, when the ship was scheduled to be decommissioned prior to the signing of the Federation Charter. En route to Earth to attend the founding ceremony of the alliance that would give birth to the United Federation of Planets, Enterprise made a detour to Rigel X to rescue Shran's daughter, Talla. Trip himself participated in the rescue operation. Knowing Archer's importance to the upcoming ceremony, Trip attempted to persuade Archer to remain aboard Enterprise, as it was safer, but Archer insisted on joining the mission. Ironically, it was Trip himself who was nearly killed on the mission when the catwalk he was on was shot out from under him. Fortunately, Archer was there to save him, and the mission was successful. Unfortunately, the victory would ultimately come at the cost of Trip's life. Shortly after Enterprise left Rigel X, Talla's abductors somehow managed to board the ship. When the alien trespassers threatened Archer with death, Trip quickly thought up a plan to lure the aliens away from Archer. Despite orders from Archer to remain quiet, Trip insisted and eventually persuaded one of the aliens to render Archer unconscious. With his captain safe and no longer in the way, Trip lured the aliens away to a nearby plasma junction which he claimed was a communications system which he would use to contact Shran in order to bring him to the aliens. With the intruders fooled, Trip rigged the junction to explode, killing the alien trespassers. However, Trip was also critically injured in the explosion and he ultimately died, having sacrificed himself for his captain. Archer himself would go on to be an instrumental figure in the formation of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Trip's Future In 2370, William T. Riker used historical records of the events surrounding Tucker's death in a holodeck simulation to help sort through a personal moral crisis related to the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]]. The historical events used in the program included the mission to Rigel X to save Shran's daughter and Talla's former captors storming Enterprise. After seeing Tucker give his life to save Captain Archer, disobeying Archer's orders in the process, Riker decided he, too, would do the right thing regardless of the cost. ( ) Personal interests served Pecan pie]] Charles Tucker III had many likes and interests, ranging from personal to professional especially in the Engineering field. He often enjoyed studying alien engines, or even certain Human ones. In 2151, he was in awe of the Vulcan ship Ti'Mur and its ringed-engine drive. Unfortunately, Vulcan engine schematics are classified. Later that year, he was interested in visiting the legendary Coridan Fleet Yards, rumored to build starships capable of warp 7. Other alien species with engines he was particularly amazed by were those of Zobral's species and the Vissians. ( ) He was also interested in seeing the [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]]s warp core, in hopes that the rumors that Zefram Cochrane personally signed the inside of the frame were true. ( ) Trip's favorite food is pecan pie. After a long day of work, he said it was all worth while to come to the mess hall for a slice of it. He even suggested that T'Pol might like it. ( ) Another of his favorite foods were Georgia peaches. Before leaving for the Delphic Expanse in 2153, he was sure to take a crate of them aboard. He also suggested that T'Pol might enjoy them as well. ( ) He occasionally watched water polo with the Captain, who seems to have gotten him hooked on the sport as he didn't like it so much at first. ( ) He enjoyed playing the harmonica in his spare time as well. ( ) Another of his interests was ancient cinema. Upon signing on to Enterprise, he suggested they have a "movie night" which often served to help crew morale. Although, since he chose the movies, some of the crew often complained about his selecting what seemed like the same movie plots over and over, often from the middle of the 20th century. ( ) His favorite film was Frankenstein (the original), and its two sequels Bride of Frankenstein and Son of Frankenstein, which he deemed the "three greatest horror movies ever." He even kept a miniature figure of Frankenstein's monster in his quarters. ( ) Being from Florida, he would often go diving in the ocean back before he joined Starfleet. He kept a picture of him scuba diving in his quarters, as well an old-style shined-diving suit helmet. ( ) Some of the ancient books (on paper) he kept hard copies of in his quarters included Gulliver's Travels, The Gorilla Hunters and A Pictorial History of the American Indians. ( ) He played a game from Asia called go.( ) Personal relationships Friendships Commander Tucker's job as First Officer (initially) would have been to be the connection between the Captain and the crew. And even though the position was later given to Subcommander T'Pol, he was still well liked by most of his shipmates. On the first day of Enterprise's voyage, some friends in the mess hall invited him to sit with them for dinner. But he reminded them that he had plans, dinner with the Captain in the Captain's mess. ( ) Jonathan Archer The two officers met when Archer was a commander involved with the NX-Test Program and Tucker was a lieutenant on Captain Jefferies' engineering team. After the first ship was destroyed and the project was going to be canceled, Tucker and Archer teamed up with Commander A.G. Robinson to save the program. They launched an NX vessel without permission, and were ultimately successful. ( ) They began to develop a strong bond of friendship, enduring harsh survival training in the Australian outback together and saving each other's lives many times. During an Omega training mission on Titan, Tucker's EV pack froze up and he got nitrogen narcosis and tried to remove his helmet – Archer ordered him to keep it on. Archer saved a delirious Tucker from heatstroke when they were stranded on a desert planet. Likewise Tucker rescued and saved Archer's life quite a few times. He saved him from execution on a pre-warp alien planet, after Archer and Reed tried to find a communicator left behind. He also rescued him from bounty hunters who wished to turn Archer over to the Klingons. ( ) Trip was always there when the captain needed cheering up. When Archer was depressed about Enterprise's botched first contact with the Kreetassans, his chief engineer lightened the mood with a data module of the Stanford versus Texas water polo match. They ate their meals together, and shared many interests. ( ) This did not mean that their relationship was always stress-free. Tucker once interfered with another culture's customs which caused the death of an alien. The Vissians used a third gender called a cogenitor for reproduction. Tucker persuade such a being that it was being treated unfairly, and when the being was denied asylum on the Enterprise, the being committed suicide. Archer was furious, and told Tucker that he was in no position to judge the fairness of the Vissian's culture. He told Tucker that he hoped he had learned his lesson about interfering. ( ) Malcolm Reed Trip and Reed formed an unlikely friendship. They were polar opposites. Reed was stuffy and all work as opposed to Tucker's zest for life. When the duo was stranded in a damaged shuttlepod for several days, they initially clashed. But they discovered they have more in common than they thought, and at one point, Trip even tried to sacrifice himself so that Reed would have a better chance of survival. Luckily, they were both rescued by Enterprise. They shared a unique shore leave together on pleasure planet Risa. The two men went in search of fun at a Risan nightclub and picked up two beautiful aliens. The women turned out to be morphs who robbed them, not only taking their money, but also their clothes. They managed to escape, but promised not to tell their fellow crewmembers about the incident. ( ) Hoshi Sato Tucker was always jealous of how Hoshi Sato was able to hear only a few words of a language and suddenly speak it fluently. They got to know each other a little better, while stuck in the decon chamber for several hours while infected with a silicon-based virus in 2154. ( ) Family Trip was named after his father (Charles Tucker, Jr.) and his grandfather (Charles Tucker, Sr.). Both of Trip's parents were alive as of 2161, living in Mississippi. ( ) Trip practiced the two-step with his brother for weeks. ( ) Elizabeth Tucker was very close to his younger sister, Elizabeth, and was traumatically affected by her death in the Xindi attack in 2153. ( ) When Crewman Jane Taylor was killed in a Xindi attack on the ship, Trip found it was his responsibility to write a letter to her family. While writing it, he kept transferring his feelings of loss from 'Lizzie' to Jane, and mentioned how she "died too young", etc. Eventually, he was able to overcome this and finish the letter. ( ) Romance Natalie Before Enterprise was launched, Tucker was dating a woman named Natalie, from Florida. He was unable to say goodbye to her before the ship launched, but hoped he would get the chance to when Enterprise headed home after being rendered defenseless by a mysterious alien vessel. ( ) Ah'len In mid-2151, Tucker had a brief, unintentional romantic encounter with a Xyrillian female named Ah'len, which resulted in Trip's inadvertent impregnation. He became the first Human male to become pregnant, as well as the first known Human participant in interspecies reproduction. ( ) Liana Later on, Tucker had a brief encounter with Liana. ( ) Kaitaama Tucker also had a brief encounter with Kaitaama, the newly selected First Monarch of Krios Prime. He rescued her from kidnappers and during the course of the escape they became romantically involved. ( ) Amanda Cole Amanda Cole became attracted to Tucker, who had given neuropressure to her because of headaches. She attempted to tell T'Pol that Cole had a great deal in common with Tucker and was very fond of him. ( ) T'Pol Tucker's sister Elizabeth died in the 2153 Xindi attack on Earth. Tucker experienced difficulty sleeping due to nightmares about the event. He was assisted in recovering from these difficulties by Subcommander T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure. Over the course of their neuropressure sessions, Tucker began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They finally admitted it to one another in January of 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions. ( ) After Enterprise was heavily damaged at Azati Prime in February of 2154, Tucker threw himself into repairing the ship, going two straight days with no sleep until Doctor Phlox forced him to take a few hours' rest. Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as she reminded him so much of his sister Elizabeth. Finally, with the help of T'Pol, Tucker was able to work his way through the grief he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. ( ) When Enterprise returned to Earth, Tucker accompanied T'Pol on a visit to Vulcan and her mother, T'Les. While on Vulcan, Tucker was forced to put his emotions aside and watch T'Pol marry Koss for political reasons. Even when Koss later divorced T'Pol, Tucker was torn as she showed no interest in rekindling their relationship. ( ) kissing Trip in December of 2154]] In November of 2154, Tucker decided that his unrequited feelings for T'Pol were interfering in the performance of his duties. He left Enterprise, accepting a request from Captain Erika Hernandez that he join the crew of the new [[Columbia (NX-02)|NX-02 Columbia]], which was launching behind schedule due to engine trouble. With his help, the ship was ready to go in a few days. ( ) In January of 2155, Tucker and T'Pol discovered that they had a daughter that was created with their stolen DNA by Terra Prime. ( ) After rescuing her from Terra Prime, they decided to call her Elizabeth. But they were heartbroken when it was discovered that there was a flaw in the procedure used in creating her, and she died. ( ) It was soon thereafter that Trip and T'Pol discontinued their relationship. ( ) Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline where Archer was relieved of command in 2153 due to an infection by interspatial parasites, Tucker became the captain of ''Enterprise in 2156 when the ship reached Ceti Alpha V with the last surviving Humans. He was killed in 2165 when a Xindi assault destroyed Enterprise's bridge.'' ( ) In a different alternate timeline where ''Enterprise was stranded in 2037, Tucker eventually married T'Pol. They were wed in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; it took Tucker weeks to learn how to pronounce the vows. Afterwards, they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3, which had been filled with sand (gathered from an asteroid) and a palm tree (manufactured by Tucker). They had a son named Lorian, but unfortunately Tucker died when his son was only 14.'' ( ) Apocrypha Despite the events depicted in "These Are The Voyages...", Trip continues - alive and well - in the recently released Pocket Books "relaunch" of Star Trek: Enterprise. As teased at in Andy Mangels' and Michael A. Martin's Last Full Measure, the most recent Enterprise novel The Good That Men Do (also by Mangels and Martin) reveals the "real" fate of Charles Tucker III. In the novel, an imminent threat forces Trip ally himself with Section 31 in order to prevent a Romulan attack on the soon-to-be-formed Coalition of Planets. With the help of Archer, Reed and Dr. Phlox, Trip fakes his own death in a manner similar to what is shown in the Enterprise finale, only six years earlier. With his life on Enterprise behind him, Trip infiltrates Romulan space to prevent interstellar war. In addition to upgrading Trip's status from dead to alive, the novels also expand upon the engineer's background. In The Good That Men Do, Trip's family life is revealed, with scenes involving his parents Charles "Charlie" and Elaine "Gracie" Tucker. The book also mentions Trips brother Albert and Albert's husband, as well as provides him with a middle name: Anthony. The novel Last Full Measure depicts an aged Trip, mentoring a young Larry Marvick, designer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], and meeting the Kirk family. Background * Trip was played by actor Connor Trinneer in all 98 episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Child actor Adam Taylor Gordon played 8-year-old Trip in a flashback scene in and Young Sim in . * Originally, Trip's nickname was supposed to be "Spike", but was changed to "Trip" before the pilot aired. External links * Tucker, Charles III Tucker, Charles III Tucker, Charles III de:Charles Tucker III es:Trip Tucker fr:Charles Tucker III pl:Charles Tucker III